Wicked Game
by HisNeverland
Summary: 7 years have gone by since Gaara was chosen to be the next Kazekage. The people respect him and everything's fine... Untill the day a mysterious pornclip starring the Kazekage and the Leaf ninja Rock Lee leaks out. *DunDunDun* Now what happens next?


OVERSKRIFT

"Kazekage-sama?" Gaara didn't even bother to look up from the paperwork. He knew that it was only his brother, no need to actually pay attention. "May I come in?" The puppeteer sounded a little anxious and Gaara could clearly hear him tap his foot repeatedly against the carpet.

"Yes Kankuro-san, what's the matter? Why are you here, bothering me?" His brother cleared his throat and stepped forward, obviously trying to act casual. "Kazekage-sama, Gaara-san, something … terrible has happened." Gaara folded his hands and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What Kankuro, what is it?" Kankuro swallowed and his eyes fixed upon a spot a little to the right of Gaara's shoulder. "I don't know how it could be possible, I have no idea how it happened or who did it…"

The redhead was starting to feel a little irritated by this behaviour, why couldn't his brother just get on with it so Gaara could go back to his important businesses?

"And…?"

Kankuro sight deeply and reached for his black laptop. A red Suna print was glowing up at the leader. He wasn't very fond of the computers; he had, under multiple circumstances, tried to get rid of them, but with no further success. Kankuro walked nervously over to Gaara's left side, stumbling as he did. "Can we put your gourd outside?" He asked and nudged his head faintly towards the big sand container.

"Why would we do that?" Gaara asked calmly. He had no intentions on letting his precious gourd out of sight. "Well, you know, if you get a little … _upset_ about what I'm going to show you," Kankuro writhed uncomfortably and sent the gourd another worried glance as if he was expecting to see sand stream up from the dark hole at the top.

Gaara didn't change his expression the slightest bit, but Kankuro could feel his brother's chakra-waves change. This was not good. "Kankuro? What exactly are you going to show me?" The brunette bravely ignored the question and bend over to fix something on the little computer screen.

Gaara crossed his arms and waited. What was this all about? Why was his brother acting so strange? And what did he mean by "upset"?

Kankuro stepped aside and let his younger brother have full view to the screen. A window had been opened and what appeared to be a film was playing. The sound was a bit low, so all Gaara could hear was a muffled buzzing. He blinked down at the laptop, was that his office? Yes, he could clearly see the empty Kazekage-chair, and his overfilled desk. Although, this clip looked a bit old. The walls were decorated in a different design than they were today.

The redhead glanced down at the clip and saw what must have been a four year younger version of himself walk into the screen's frame. He, the Gaara on the film, said something, but it was too low to be heard. Irritated, the real Gaara turned the volume-knob and did his best to follow his younger self's quickly going conversation.

"_You're late, what took you so long?" The younger Gaara asked grumpily. "Hey, I said I was sorry. Kankuro stopped me in the hallway; there was nothing I could do to escape, honestly!" _

That voice! It was-

_A younger Lee walked into the picture and rubbed his neck as he grinned sheepishly. "Lee, I thought I told you to get here straight away! While staying in my village, you're bound to follow my orders, didn't Tsunade tell you so?" Lee gulped and looked quite uneasy there he stood. "Umm, I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, I-" Lee started apologising, but was brutally being cut off, "How many times have I told you NOT to call me Kazekage? I thought we were done with being formal." _

The real Gaara felt his heart speeding up. He remembered that day…

_The Kazekage smirked viciously at Lee, "So, how come you can never do as told?" The younger boy walked closer to the leaf, and the leaf (_whose face was slowly turning pink)_ backed up a bit, stumbling when his foot hit the chair. "I- I, eerm, Kazeka- I mean Gaara, wh-what are you- ?" The young leader had placed his hands on the other ninja's shoulders and was silently guiding him to sit down in the chair behind him. "Why are you blushing? This isn't different from the other times." Gaara muttered. Lee gulped and stuttered helplessly, "Well, this is your office… do you think it's that clever, I mean, we're in your __**office**__!" …"Does it really matter?" The redhead whispered and playfully tugged at the green spandex._

"Kankuro? What is this?!" Gaara asked in a very out of character, high-pitched voice. He looked away from the laptop and saw his brother standing behind him, facing the opposite direction. His head was buried in his hands, and a deep red blush was silently making its way over the normally sand coloured neck. "Kankuro?" The older brother didn't do anything to confirm he had heard the Kage speak.

Gaara forced himself to look back at the screen; this couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. And if it in fact _was what he thought it was_, how come Kankuro was now, four years later, showing him a clip of the 'event' he had tried so hard to forget?

_The spandex was lying on the floor, thrown away as passion had taken over. And next to it, in the office-chair, Lee was sitting, head pressed against the back of the chair as he moaned darkly. His hands were firmly placed on the back of the young Kazekage's head. And Gaara was kneeling on the floor with his head rocking back and forth in Lee's lap. _

"Kankuro! You're sick, you hear me? **Sick!** Exactly _why_ do you have this video on your computer?" Gaara asked and felt a deep, burning blush creep over the bridge of his nose. He felt strangely uncomfortable knowing his brother had seen this tape. "Kankuro, answer me!" Sand was hissing threateningly from the corner of the room.

Kankuro sighed deeply and turned around, "Gaara-sama? Do you seriously think _I_ recorded that? Do you think I get some sort of incestuous, fetish-kind of kick out of watching that- that fruitcake receiving a _blowjob _from my _brother_?" Gaara blushed even harder and it felt as if the room's temperature was increasing with each breath he took.

"_Oh! Oh God, Gaara! Ooohhhh!" …"You like that?" … "Oohh, yes! Don- don't stop!"_

"Then, how come you have this film on your laptop?" Gaara asked, anger and panic filling him. What was going on?

"Umm, well, you see…" Kankuro muttered. The flow of embarrassing, lust-filled sounds still streaming out from the computer was distracting him, in a bad way.

"This clip, video, film, whatever, was yesterday night sent to all the computers in whole Sunagakure." The brunette said silently, not looking at his brother.

"_WHAT?_" Gaara asked, no, _shouted_ in disbelief. The sand from his gourd was now flying everywhere, scratching the walls and twirling in the air. It wasn't sure what had caused Gaara's sudden mood-change. It didn't know what to attack.

"Brother, please calm down." Kankuro said quickly, trying his best not to get himself killed. He knew it had been better to lock that goddamn jar away. How he hated that peanut-shaped thing!

"You tell me to calm down? When this- this _pornfilm _has been sent to every citizen in my village? Wait, you're pulling my leg, right? This is just some sick joke, isn't it?" Gaara's head felt as if it had been filled with cotton. He couldn't think straight, and he was seeing small glimpses of light playing in front of his sea foam coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm dead serious. We tried to trace it back to the person who sent it, but with no luck. We only know it wasn't sent from anywhere inside this town." Kankuro said. His eyes were fixed upon the gourd; he did not trust it. He knew that there was no guarantee it wouldn't attack him, the only living person in the room except from the Kage.

Gaara was, for the first time in very long, speechless. If this film had been sent to all the computers in Suna, he would be in big trouble. Not only was he caught on tape while doing something sexual, he was caught on tape while doing something sexual with another male. And everyone knew that being homosexual was _not_ accepted in the society.

Young ninjas were taught not to go after people of their own gender; because that would mean no kids, and no kids could mean the end of your clan. And they were also taught it was a sin to lust for someone of the same sex. It was not natural, it was not _meant to be_. And therefore, most of the gay people would either pretend to be just as straight as everyone else or leave the village in shame.

It was the same everywhere you went. Being homosexual was considered the same as being mentally unstable or psychotic.

How would the people react if they found out about the leaf and their leader?

"Gaara? Are you and Lee still in a relationship?" Kankuro asked, now that the film had stopped he gone back to his old self. He was stern and sounded a bit worried.

"No, We're not. There was never a relationship, only a small, meaningless fling." Gaara said and lowered his head. "Four years ago, when Lee was set here to help us after the sandstorm that had crushed half of our city. Remember?" Gaara felt empty, small and helpless.

"Oh, well…" Kankuro coughed and glanced over to the now dead-silent gourd. "You do realize that people will think you're gay now, right?" Gaara sighed and stared at the black screen in front of him. "Yeah, they probably will." "But you're not… are you?"

The redhead glared coldly up at his brother. "I told you it was a fling, didn't I? It didn't mean anything more than sex to us."

Kankuro nodded quietly. "This will still be hard. We'll have a meeting tomorrow about this. The Elders will be there."

'The Elders will be there.' This was not good. And for some reason, Gaara got the feeling that this was just the top of the iceberg…

**New story. I know this part wasn't the best (to be honest, it sucked), but hopefully, it will get better ; **

**SandLotus has gotten the permission to write her own version of the story, so don't come and tell any of us we're copycats, okey?**

**I haven't been very active on lately, and I'll have to blame school for that. We're finally done with our exams and I think I did alright :) So I'm going to pull myself together and start updating my stuff. I know I promised someone to update the RP story, and I will. I'm also working on chapter 6 of SF. And I'm almost done with a one-shot that've taken me forever to write. Please, don't think of me as selfish. **

**And on "documents" it says something about the "Life" of my files. And what do they mean by "Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 60 days. After 60 days, stale document will be removed" … do I have to upload them again? Will my stories be removed? I'm frightened. .**


End file.
